


Michael and MineCraft

by walrucifer



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walrucifer/pseuds/walrucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael discovers MineCraft. Adam has an offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Michael and MineCraft

**Author's Note:**

> "One of the angels finds out about video games."  
> \- samael-morning-star

Michael’s sitting in front of a computer, rapt and at attention, eye wide, drawn into the screen’s bright daze. Worried, Adam walks up behind him and watches the screen as well. There are robots and sheep and half-built houses and strange green things labelled _Creepers_. He almost laughs out loud at the absurdity of the situation.  
“Michael, are you watching MineCraft?” Adam laughs, and Michael turns, snapped out of his stupor by the human’s voice. He nods. Adams smiles and draws up a chair beside him.  
“There’s also a game to go with it, you know.”  
Michael looks positively delighted. He makes his best _I’m-so-adorable-and-I-deserve-to-be-shown-this-marvel_ face, and Adam grins and opens up a new tab and website.  
 _MineCraft.com_ beams out at them in alien-green lettering, and Michael’s eyes go as wide as saucers.  
“Oooooh.” He breathes, awed, and gazes up at Adam pleadingly.  
“I’ll show you how to play.” Adam grins, and takes the mouse from him.


End file.
